Rengar On The Hunt
by RengarsLeftTesticle
Summary: Rengar x Ahri, nuff said LEMONS


Ahri sprinted through the thick woods as fast as her legs could carry her, with Rengar hot on her heels. "Slow down fox, this match will be over soon", Rengar said. Ahri was completely helpless. Her powers of seduction failed against Rengar's strong will. Her charm was totally useless. She could do nothing. She could say nothing. All Ahri could do was run for her life, and pray that some divine intervention would save her. Unfortunately for her, the gods where not watching her that day. Rengar threw his bola around her ankles, sending her crashing down onto the mossy forest floor. Ahri lay, face down on the ground with her eyes closed awaiting her death and respawn. But before it came, she felt a paw-like hand clutch her rear. "What do you think your doing you pig? I'll report you to the High Council for this!", "Shut up prey, the only thing they care about is a show, and that's what I plan on giving them", replied Rengar.

Rengar tore off Ahri's dress, and undid his leather armor, as Ahri whimpered in fear. Once he was finished removing his garments, he proceeded to caress her nude form with his hands, exploring every nook and crevice of her body. His hands found their way to her generous chest, where they remained for a moment, toying with her nipples, and massaging her cleavage. Ahri moaned, her arousal getting the better of her as Rengar moved lower, to the small of her back, then lower still, to her tight pucker and dripping pussy. His fingers danced over that tight, tempting cunt of hers, which was too much for Ahri. She refused to allow Rengar to take her last remaining scrap of dignity. "Don't you dare, I forbid you from touching that, hunter!". Rengar smiled in response, and moved upwards, revealing his 7 inch shaft, and pressing it to the entrance of her ass. Ahri, now knowing Rengar's true intentions, made a bid for a nearby bush, struggling free from Rengar's hold. She didn't make it two feet before Rengar was atop her again, except this time he was angry. He grabbed her hips, and shoved his cock against the entrance to her ass. Even with his substantial precum as lube, he made little progress, the head of his cock was lodged just inside her ass. Ahri grunted as Rengar went into autopilot, his hips thrusting on their own accord. "I'm sorry Ahri", he growled sarcastically, "It's in my blood". Rengar grunted as his cock plunged deeper into the fox's ass with each consecutive thrust, until his hips pressed against the globes of her ass with each pump.

Rengar made a particularly large thrust, and bottomed out in Ahri's anal passage. He groaned as his cock released more pre, easing it's movement inside Ahri. Rengar roared as his hips found their rythm, slowly but surely pistoning against the fox's ass cheeks. He leaned on top of the fox, almost crushing her under his weight as he thrusted hard against her. Ahri moaned, her inhibitions forgotten as the pleasure overtook her reason. Thrust after thrust racked Ahri's lithe frame, as the hunter groaned and growled. Ahri could feel his generous cock twitch inside her rectum. Knowing what was coming, she braced herself for his finish. With a mighty roar, Rengar grabbed her ass hard, and unloaded his cock deep inside her. He smashed his cock, balls deep, in her ass as he shot rope after rope of musky cum into her depths. Ahri's body twitched and shook as her own orgasm hit her, her sphincter tightening around Rengar's cock, serving only to lengthen his release. After a good 20 shots of his seed, Rengar collapsed to the side of Ahri, spent. His cock still occasionally twitching.

Both Ahri and Rengar where exhausted, but Rengar's manhood wasn't ready to surrender. Ahri, seeing him still in a state of arousal, smiled, arched her back, and stuck her ass in the air. "Rengar sweetie, it's rude to keep a girl waiting", Ahri said in a sultry voice, "How about we try door number one this time?". Rengar's growled lustily, and returned to his position behind Ahri. His cum slathered cock pressed against Ahri's tight pussy, their juices mixing. Rengar grunted as he entered her, the pulsating walls of her warm, tight cunt massaging his beastly cock. "Now THIS is a trophy!", Rengar groaned as he pumped Ahri's slit. It surprised him that a slut like Ahri could have a pussy so vice tight. It squeezed and massaged his cock expertly, making him wonder if she knew how to control her cunt muscles. He couldn't last long in the fox's tight pussy. Soon his second orgasm was upon him, and with a final grunt, he buried himself to the balls in her pussy, and unloaded more thick globs of spunk. Soon, he had filled her entire womb with jizz, and it started to leak out. He collapsed on top of her while she joined him in ecstasy, and they both drifted into a dreamless sleep


End file.
